In the field of radio communications, it is desirable to transmit and receive from the same antenna or antennas. High efficiency is achieved when the transmission and reception can occur simultaneously on the same radio channel. Transmitting and receiving on the same channel is known as full duplex on same channel. High power transmitted signals with low power received signals may lead to self-interference of the transmitted signal into the received signal. That is, the received signal contains the desired signal plus self-interference. When the antenna transmits, a portion of the transmitted signal bounces back and is received by the receiver as self-interference. Since the transmit signal is at much higher power, a high degree of rejection is required. To achieve this level of rejection, distortions introduced by the measurement and cancellation system may be compensated.